1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handler and an inspection apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known an electronic component testing apparatus which inspects electrical properties of an electronic component such as an IC device, for example (hereinafter, also referred to as “electrical inspection”) (for example, see JP-A-3-137579).
In the electronic component testing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-3-137579, when performing the electrical inspection, the electrical inspection may be performed by heating the electronic component, that is, in an environment with a high temperature. As a configuration of heating the electronic component, the electronic component testing apparatus has a configuration of including a chamber which is provided on an adsorption chuck for holding the electronic component, and a thermal conductive plate which is disposed in the chamber. High temperature air, which is previously heated before flowing into the chamber, flows into the chamber. The high temperature air directly blows to the held electronic component to heat the electronic component. The thermal conductive plate is heated by the high temperature air and heats the electronic component with radiant heat.
However, in the electronic component testing apparatus having such a heating configuration, since the high temperature air is previously heated before flowing into the chamber at a downstream side thereof, the air gets gradually cooled on the way to the chamber, and as a result, it is difficult to heat the electronic component at a predetermined temperature.